


Perfection.

by Wilvarin



Series: Adorable Blueberries [11]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilvarin/pseuds/Wilvarin
Summary: Re'luniss and Skir'mir belong to mimabeann
Relationships: Female Imperial Agent/Male Smuggler, Rel/Essie
Series: Adorable Blueberries [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008360
Kudos: 3





	Perfection.

**Author's Note:**

> Re'luniss and Skir'mir belong to mimabeann

Muffled voices drifted into her consciousness, pulling her out of the depths of slumber. Half-awake, La'stessia swiped her arm across the bed searching for Rel, but, to her surprise, didn't find him there. The usual for Dromund Kaas tapping of the rain across the windows was lulling her back to sleep, but she was now too curious to see what the fuss in the lounge was about. Essie stretched, flinging her legs off the bed and reaching for the oversized t-shirt.   
"It's almost six in the morning and you aren't getting any vodka. Or brandy. Or any other booze you're going to name! You clearly had more than enough." Rel's voice carried over when she rounded the corner and peeked into the lounge.  
"Aw, don't be a spoil-sport!"  
Clearly buzzed Skir'mir stood facing Re'luniss, slightly swaying, while Kaliyo sprawled on the couch, watching the argument and gesturing encouragingly at the Cathar.   
Essie slapped her palm across her mouth to stifle a giggle and, trying to make as little noise as possible, reached out and grazed her fingers across an inconspicuous wall panel.  
"I'm not being a spoil-sport, _gar di'kut_! Even if - if! - I planned to give you any alcohol, it's Essie's apartment and I have no idea what she has here."  
"Nonsense! She's your woman! You must know where she keeps essential vital supplements!"   
"Don't look at me!" Kaliyo chimed in. "She probably doesn't show up here often enough to have anything restocked. Or hides it too well for even me to find!"  
"Well, anyway, I. Don't. Know," deadpanned Rel. "What happened, anyway?"  
"Oh, it was all her idea!" Skir'mir pointed at Kaliyo. "Well, most of it. She tagged along to the Enclave and stuck around, and then," he paused for a moment, thinking. "Then we somehow decided we need to find out who can hold their drinks better! I mean, we, and several lads at the Enclave. And I think some gals too."  
"You got this drunk at the Enclave???" Rel's voice rose almost unconsciously.  
"What? Nah." The Cathar grinned. "Don't insult me! We all went to the cantina, you know that big one close to the speeders."  
Re'luniss inwardly groaned imagining the impact a company like that would've made on the emotional state of the cantina regulars.  
"I'm surprised nobody called the guards on you, _dinii_."  
Skir'mir snorted. "They did! But the guards showed up and left. Out of respect to the Clans, they said." He grinned proudly. "But hey! Hey! Anyway! Tell me, _mir'sheb_ , what cantina would run out of booze?"  
"The one where you drank everything, you oaf," Kaliyo retorted with a laugh, pushing herself up from the couch and swaying to keep her balance. "Stay civil, you two, I'm going to bed."  
Rel pinched the bridge of his nose before looking around in exasperation and meeting the eyes with La'stessia.  
Skir'mir followed his gaze, noticing the young woman.   
"Aw, there she is!" he exclaimed cheerfully, stumbling in her direction. " _Haa'taylir sha ner copyc vod'ika!_ "  
He swiped Essie in a bear hug and poked her cheek.  
"Rel, isn't she precious? Look how cute she is!" Skir'mir swung his arm across Essie's shoulders pulling her closer to him.   
Essie could've sworn she heard Re'luniss growl under his breath.  
"Skir'mir." she pried his hands off her, stepping slightly away and holding out her arm to stop him from pulling her back in. "You do realize I can break your fingers if I wanted to?" She tilted her head to the side, letting the disguised threat to sink in. The reaction was the complete opposite of what she expected.  
"Cute AND fierce, _ner vod'ika_!" Skir'mir proclaimed proudly. "Perfection! Rel, she's a treasure of a woman! Have you asked her to marry you yet?"  
"I refuse to discuss it with you." Re'luniss stated dryly, wishing he could've burned a hole in his friend with a glare.   
"Sheesh. Spoil-sport." The Cathar shrugged, visibly losing interest in the discussion. "Fine," he yawned. "I'm going to sleep now."   
With that he turned around and left the lounge, leaving two chiss speechless.  
  
When they finally crawled back under the blankets for the lazy morning cuddles, Rel pulled her close to his chest, brushing his lips across her hair.  
"Does it bug you? Things he said? I mean, we never talked about- "  
"Shoosh." Essie interrupted him, looking up and smooching the young man on the nose. "I'm a perfect woman, remember? And as a perfect woman, I'm not going to dwell on what your buzzed friends let slip out."  
Rel chuckled, pulling her in for a kiss.   
"But," she continued. "When we finally decide to talk about it, I think I have a perfect gift for the occasion."  
Her smile turned cheeky when she saw the bewildered look on his face. "You see, call me paranoid, but I have security cams installed in the public areas of the apartment."  
"You minx!" He laughed wholeheartedly. "One thing he got right. You _are_ perfection!"

**Author's Note:**

> "gar di'kut!" - (mando'a) "you idiot!"  
> dinii - (mando'a) lunatic  
> mir'sheb - (mando'a) smartass  
> "Haa'taylir sha ner copyc vod'ika!" - (mando'a) "Look at my adorable little sister!"


End file.
